One day at the restaurant
by TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE
Summary: Harry Potter has a new life! In Hollywood. One day Draco appears at the restaurant. Harry has always liked Draco can he make a move on him while he is in his midst? If you don't like yaoi then this is not the story for you! Rating will change eventually!
1. Prolouge: Ummm

Rage: Hello everyone this is Rage and this is my story!

Draco: No shit smartass

Rage: You know what I don't like you!

Draco: Then you write about me?

Harry: You know she didn't just write about you, you know!

Draco: Really well she should have. I am the most important one here

Rage: Well if that is what you think then, Come on Harry let's find you another boyfriend, a nicer one!

Harry: But I don't wanna! I want Draco he is sooooooooo hot and not mention a bad kinky boy!

Rage: I really didn't want to hear how he is in bed!

Draco: Rage does not own the Harry Potter characters she only owns the plot which she does not know where it is going

Rage: Yes I do! Any who enjoy!

It had already been five years since Harry Potter had been out of school, and four since the defeat of Voldemort. Harry was now residing in a little studio in the heart of Hollywood. So far Harry's life had been wonderful he had started a life where people knew him as Harry and not as Harry Potter the boy that lived. Harry had a new job, though it was not the greatest, for he was a waiter at one of the most prestigious restaurants in Hollywood, he had met his very best friend there nonetheless. Angie was her name. Angie was a loudmouth, never get in her face Mexican, but sweet and reliable and most importantly Harry knew he could confide in her always.

"Harry, sweetie, will you do me a favor?" Angie said sweetly.

"What do you want this _time_?"

"What do you mean this time? You swear I always ask you for favors!"

" Well, I hate to break it to you but you do"

"Whatever, any who can you do me the favor or not?"

"Yes, anything for you"

"Good boy, that's what I want to hear from you!"

"Tell me now before I change my mind!"

"Calmantes montes (1), geez what I was gonna ask you was that if you could please wait that table for me. Please! And I will love you forever; I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my best friend you'll be. Besides it is a guy, a single guy, a single hot guy."

"I'm in"

"I knew you would say yes! I love you!"

Angie knew Harry was gay. He never really told her but she figured it out all by herself after all she loved gay people and was more than happy to help Harry get a boyfriend, that is why she would ask Harry to wait the tables where she saw a potential chance.

"Can I offer you a drink?" asked Harry without really looking at the customer

" Umm… yes can I have a glass of your finest wine?"

"Yes one moment please?"

"So did you get his number already?" asked Angie anxiously in the back

"No, of course not I didn't even look at him, the only thing I could tell was that he is not from here"

"What?"

"Yeah… you know I think he is from where I can from"

"OH… in that case can I have him back?"

"Why"

"Because I love guys with accents!"

"No"

"Fine I don't care he was gay anyways!" Angie shouted to Harry as he walked away.

"Can I take your order" Harry asked now looking at the customer, Angie was right he was hot! He had blond almost silver shoulders length hair, which was tied in a ponytail, and was wearing a black suit with a gray tie. It looked as if he was on a very important business trip.

"I can't really decide. Do you have any suggestions?"

"It all really depends on what you prefer. If you enjoy seafood, there is a delightful smoked salmon. If it is steak you fancy then I would recommend the chef's steak."

"You are not from around here are you?"

"No sir, I am from Surry, England"

"Are you really? I am from England as well." The customer, for the first time look at the waiter, "Potter?"

Harry, looking at the young man's silver gray eyes immediately recognized him. "Malfoy?"

Rage: Well that was the first chapter thingy. Yhea I know it is short but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger! I am evil no? FYI: (1) Calmantes montes is the equivalent of saying hold your horses in Spanish!

Draco: What the hell is Harry doing in Hollywood let alone me!

Harry: Draco is there any day where you wake up and say " wow I think I won't complain today"

Draco: I think not!

Rage: Boys calm down! Why don't you stop your entire bickering and go snog or something.

Harry and Draco: O.o

Angie: Why am I not in all this! I feel that I have a right to exercise the first amendment, which entitles me to the freedom of speech!

Rage: Go right at it! But not here! Cookies anyone?

All: COOKIES!

Rage: Please review. I want to know if I should go on? If you think I should then tell me so I can get you the other chapter! It will probably be in a couple days, ok like two because I work on this during the night.


	2. Chapter one: Memories

Rage: Hello! I know the last chapter was not very long but that was because it had just occurred to me to write it that same night. I started it at tenish and finished at twelvish. But that is not important this chapter is a bit longer! I hope you like it! Oh and before I forget I do not own Harry Potter!

Draco: I think they already know that!

Rage: Do you not like me or something because I sense much hostility from you. How does that make you feel?

Draco and Harry: O.o ummm…

**Chapter one: Memories**

Both men were lost for words until Harry spoke.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Potter, I thought we has established that. I am indeed Malfoy and you are Potter. "

" Malfoy what are you doing here? I mean what kind of business can you possibly have with Muggles? " Harry was now whispering.

" Well unlike you I am a man of business. I mean Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding world working as a bust boy at a restaurant!" Draco was now laughing.

Harry felt himself blushing. " Well let me tell you this is the most prestigious restaurant and… and?" Harry didn't know what to answer back and instead asked, " What would you like to order?"

"Ok, Harry the boy who busts my table, can I have the smoked salmon"

"Would you like fresh vegetables or garlic mashed potatoes?"

"ummm… how about you in mashed potatoes ?" Draco said the last part half to himself and half out loud but made sure he said the mashed potatoes part loud enough.

" Excuse me?"

"I said the garlic mashed potatoes."

"I know but it sounded like you said something else."

"My Potter you should really get your ears checked because all I said was that I wanted the mashed potatoes; And could you please hurry up I am sure that you already wasted much of my time with your curiosity of my being here. Besides I am very hungry." Draco said impatiently.

"Right away sir"

Harry left towards the kitchen. Angie was already waiting for him eagerly.

"So how did it go?" Angie asked hardly being able to contain her curiosity.

"Awful"

"Awful? But you were out there forever!"

"I know! Hey hold on! Oye Chris can I get the smoked salmon with the mashed potatoes?"

"I'm right on it!"

"Like I was saying, it went horrible because it ended up being my worst enemy!"

"Worst enemy?"

"Yeah we used to go to school together in England, and I sort of, kind of had a crush on him, and I told him!"

"You had a crush on him? The guy who is currently sitting outside waiting for his smoked salmon? And you told him? What happened?"

"Nothing I left before anything could happen."

"You idiot! Why? Well I understand why you like him he is insanely hot!" Angie said sticking her head out of the kitchen. "By the way it looks like your boyfriend over there is low on _the finest wine _why don't ya go be the knight in shinning armor and go pour him some more"

"Alright I'm going I'm going"

"Yeah go get him tiger! Grrr!"

"I can see that you have run out of wine can I offer you some more?"

"Yes and I have a question?"

"Ok, ask away"

"Why did you leave?"

"I… I … I have to go check on your order. I'll be right back"

"Angie, he's all yours"

"What?"

"Yes, can you please take Draco's order to him and finish taking care of him"

"Why? What did you do?"

" Nothing, he asked me why I left?"

"And…"

"I left again"

"You did what? Porque? Why? Como se te puede ocuried? (1) Eres un tadado o que? (2)"

"I don't know what came over me I don't know if I was ready to confront him?"

"I think Harry, that you should really think about why you left. Look I will finish taking care of Draco."

Harry's eyes lit up.

"But on one condition."

"What? I will do anything"

"You must leave him your cell phone number on his receipt so you guys could talk this out!"

"No anything but that!"

"Come on Harry I could see it in your eyes! You still really like him and by his questioning it sounds like he likes you to."

"Fine, when the receipt comes round give it to me and I will give him my number now go! Draco's salmon is already ready, he doesn't like his food cold"

Angie left with the smoked salmon in hand leaving Harry with his thoughts.

"Here is your order sir."

"Yes thank you."

As Angie was about to leave, Draco stopped her and asked " Where did Harry go?"

"He had to take care of another customer. Why?"

"I don't really think I have to tell you my life story!"

"Hey, chill! For your information I happen to be Harry's best friend! And was his girlfriend at one time." Her cheeks redden while she said that.

"His girlfriend! Miss …what is your name?"

"Angelica Cossyleon, but you can call me Angie"

"Fine _Angie, _in all that time didyou happen to notice he was GAY!"

"Not so loud, must I remind you we are in a restaurant? Don't worry by the end of tonight I will make your night worthwhile. That is a promise."

Angie let a stunned Draco behind with his smoked salmon and garlic mashed potatoes. Meanwhile Angie was talking with Draco, Harry was thinking back to the day before he had left for California.

Draco was waiting at the park in which Harry had asked him to meet him. This was the day, the day that Harry was going to tell Draco that he loved him. Harry first found out that he loved Draco when in the seventh year, when he found out that Draco had switched sides. I mean he had always thought he was cute and Harry always dated people that had some sort of quality or that looked similar to Draco. He finally decided to tell Draco after four years, because he knew that he would leave for California the next day. It was all the way Harry had imagined it. The night was nice and cool, millions of stars in the sky, but despite the beautiful night there was no moon.

"Harry, you wanted to see me?" Draco asked as he looked into Harry's piercing emerald eyes. Draco could tell that Harry had been crying, why Draco didn't know. "Harry are you alright?"

"No Draco I'm not. I asked you to come her to tell you that I … I love you." Harry didn't even wait for Draco's response. He fled swearing that night that he would leave England, everything that reminded him of Draco, and that night he swore off magic the biggest living reminder of his past life and Draco.

"I love you too Harry" Draco said after the fleeting figure. Why? Why did Harry leave him did he not want him? Draco started to cry.

"Harry, sweetie, are you ok?" Angie gently shook Harry gently.

"yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because it is the fact that you were crying? Any who here's the check I did my part now you do yours"

"Fine… here it is. I even gave put in my house number."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few!" Angie walked out with Harry's cell and house number, she even added hers because she felt she knew Harry better than anyone, and if he had any questions then he could call her up.

"Here's your receipt sir. Thank you and have a good day!"

"But I thought y…" Draco couldn't even finish because Angie had left. Draco was on his way out when he found three numbers on the receipt, two being Harry's, so he got out his cell phone and dialed Harry's cell.

**Ring**

**Ring**

Rage: So that was the first chapter! What do you think?

Draco: In my opinion it sucks that is why you haven't gotten any reviews!

Harry: I thought that chapter was pretty sad!

Angie: I concur

Rage: I know I almost cried writing it but I promise it will get better!

Angie: FYI: (1) how could that have occurred to you? (2) Are you a retard or something? Now I don't want you to go repeating that everywhere. Thank you!

Rage: I will try to get the next chapter up soon and very soon!


	3. Chapter Two: !

Rage: Hello again to all! I would first like to start off by telling everyone thank you! Thank you for all your nice reviews! I never thought this story would go this far!

To Vespalady How does it sound cannon? To Darky-Malfoy's chick thank you for your advice I knew it sounded funny! Spanish was my first spoken language. I learned to read and write on my own! And to Elektra107 I can't wait what happens as well! And to CleverWitch897 Uhhh… here's the next chapter I hope I don't disappoint you! Also how long do you want the chapters? They are five pages long on word! I am soo happy! I am currently helping in the Vacation Bible School at my church. The little children are soo cute!

Draco: If you think they are so cute why don't you have any yourself!

Rage because my dearest Draco I do not want to go through any childbirth labor. Now let me get on with the story. And while I am on this I do not own Harry Potter! Only the books, some merchandise and the rpg's!

**Chapter Two?!?!?!  
**

_**Ring **_

_**Ring**_

Oh my God is that Draco already? The call is unknown it is Draco! What do I do? What do I do? Harry just stared at his cell phone contemplating answering it or not.

_**Ring **_

_**Ring **_

"Harry is that your cell phone?" Angie asked._ Damn either this guy really likes Harry or he's checking to make sure it really is his number._

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"Harry aren't you going to answer that?"

" No"

"Why?"

"Because…" Harry looked like he was about to cry.

"Because why?"

"Because I'm not ready"

"What is there to be ready for?" Angie was getting very mad. She really loved Harry but sometimes he could be really stupid.

_Hello you've reach Harry at his cell. I am not able to take your phone call because **a)** I don't like you, **b)** I don't want to go out with you, **c)** I am working or simply because I didn't hear the phone! But leave a message and I might call back. _

Draco looked disappointed but left a message anyways. He at had the guarantee that it was in fact Harry's number and he was pretty sure that he was still working.

"What is your problem damn it! It looks like Draco really likes you!"

"How do you know?" Harry said now crying.

"Because I could see it in his eyes and he got really jealous when I said that we had been together."

"You told him?"

"Of course he was getting very sensitive. Harry it's almost time to leave so let's get ready to clock out and we can go to my place to talk."

"Ok, let me get my things"

Angie and Harry decided to meet at Angie's car in ten minutes. While Harry was getting his stuff he looked at his phone and noticed there was a message, he dialed his voicemail to listen, it was Draco.

_Harry? Hello it's me Draco. Why won't you answer your phone? Was it something I said, if it was please know it was just me being a Malfoy, I would never purposely do anything that would hurt your feelings. Umm… when you get this message please call me at 1(887) 569-2081. I would really like to talk to you. _

Harry decided to go to the car and wait for Angie there.

"Harry how long have you been waiting there?"

"No long just about five minutes."

"Oh, you should have gone to go get me. Well shall we go?"

They got to Angie's apartment. Harry didn't know why she worked in Hollywood if she lived in Whittier. It really didn't make any sense to him, why couldn't she have gotten a job at McDonalds? _Because of she would have gotten a job at Macdonald then you would have never met her. _ Angie unlocked her house, put all her stuff by the doorway, and went straight for the kitchen.

"Harry, do you want anything to eat?"

"Umm… sure, what have you got?"

"Well food food nothing but I have a cake I baked yesterday, oh and I have ramen."

"Ramen, that is what you call food, if you don't have any food then don't offer"

"Hey, chill besides I'm poor so I have to live off Ramen. Besides I didn't think you were hungry? So that is why I offered the cake. You know you love my cake!"

"Ok, I'll have cake, and would you happen to have some Ice Cream?"

"yup and your favorite too. Cookie Dough!"

Angie served both Harry and herself a slice of cake and two scoops of cookie dough ice cream.

"Yumm… I love you cake Angie! Is that why you're my best friend?"

"No, but it doesn't help, and FYI: I am your best friend so you can tell me what is happening. Besides if I didn't make good cake then I wouldn't have a boyfriend. So Harry are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"In due time Angie, look I really don't want to talk about it right now!"

"Well we will whether you like it or not… come on Harry you can tell me anything"

Harry was starting to get annoyed by Angie, he didn't think he could stand anymore of her pestering, so he decided to tell her the one thing that he had was tying him to Draco the one thing he wanted to rid himself of. He was going to tell Angie he was a wizard.

"Angie I have to tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't freak out and most importantly you cannot I repeat cannot tell anyone! Do you promise?"

"Yes Harry I promise"

"I'm a wizard"

"Yeah and I am the Queen of England!" Angie was laughing "Oh Harry that is a good one… now really what were you going to tell me?"

"First of all don't insult the Queen and secondly that is the truth I am a wizard. It is my past the one I have been hiding from all this time."

"So you are serious?"

"Yes, I wish I weren't. Being a wizard was the most painful experience ever, it all started when I was a baby, the darkest wizard killed my mum and dad. He tried to kill me but failed, I was sent to live with my only living family my aunt and uncle. They hated me because I was a wizard just like my parents. When I had finally found out that I was a wizard I was excited, because finally I was going to get out of my aunt's house, but as I grew I found out that I was the boy that lived and I was a legend. Everyone came to Harry Potter for their problems. I faced Lord Voldemort six times before the last and final time. When I was thirteen I had actually met my godfather, but unfortunately he was taken away from me two years later because of Lord Voldemort. Now do you see? I don't want to go back to that life. I want to be a muggle! I don't want to worry about anything else but what I am going to wear the next day! Not only do I run the risk of losing Draco but I will go back to the life I want to forget about"

"That is the stupidest reason in the world! If I must remind you that part of your life is over! That is now part of your past, and if you are worried about losing him because everyone you seem to love dies I am living proof that that is not true! See I am alive and w…" Angie pretended to get a heart attack, and sprawled herself over him.

"Angie? Angie? Angie are you ok? Answer me! You see I spoke to soon…"

Angie got up. "Ha ha loser. I was just messin' with yas. Just to freak you out! So I suggest that you get up your fat arse and call Draco up!" Angie was making her way to the kitchen to take the dirty dishes when she asked, "Harry why hadn't you told me you were a wizard? And more importantly what is a muggle?"

"First of all my muggle friend a muggle is a non magical folk. And secondly I didn't tell you I was a wizard because I know you and you were going to try to use me to solve all your problems with magic."

"Why I would never do that!"

"Sure you wouldn't"

"So when are you going to call Draco?"

"I told you I am not ready"

"Bullshit! That is just an excuse your subconscious is telling you because you are afraid of rejection. If that is the case don't worry! I am sure Draco will forgive you for leaving him in England!"

"Angie I hate you"

"Oh but Harry, sweetie I love you, I'll make a deal with you! We stay here eat some more cake and ice cream, watch a movie, and then you will call Draco! Therefore you will have plenty of time to be "Ready" "

"Ok, but only if we could watch Spaceballs!"

"Ok! Let's watch Spaceballs I love that movie!"

"Oh this my favorite part! " What is his name? Asshole sir. I know what he is but what is his name? That is his name major Asshole. Oh who hired him? I did sir… I knew it I am surrounded by assholes!" " Angie was practically rolling on the ground and Harry had to take deep breaths to control his laughing.

_Many side splitting laughs later…_

"Ok Harry I think you are ready now!" She passed him the phone. "Go on then? I'm waiting?"

"Don't you think it is late?"

"Harry it is only twelve! No one is asleep at this hour!"

"Ok, I'll call just don't hit me!" Harry nervously dialed the number left on his voice mail.

"That's my good boy"

The phone rang one time, then twice, then the third. Harry was really contemplating to hang up but if he did that he knew that there was going to be consequences for his actions. By the seventh ring he was going to hang up when a really angry person answered the phone.

"Who the fuck is calling me this late?"

"Hello… Draco?"

"Yes this is whose phone number you just dialed"

Harry giggled Draco would always be Draco.

"What is so funny? Who is this you never told me! If you don't have anything to say please hang up so I could go back to sleep!"

"Draco calm down… It's me Harry."

"Harry?"

"What do _you_ want Potter?"

"I wanted to know if we could you know… get together or something?"

"You wanted to know if we could get together? Oh the nerve of you Potter! No I don't want to get _together_ sometime. After what you put me thru? No I don't think so! If you want to chalk it up with some one then go to your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? Draco I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Yes you do that Angie person! She said that you guys were toge… Oh I see things not going well with her so your going to come to me huh? Well if you think I am going to…"

"Draco calm down! Angie is not my girlfriend but she is my best friend! And it is true we did go out but it didn't work out because … because it didn't. Draco… so do you think we could meet somewhere so we could straighten this whole thing out?"

"Fine Potter! Meet me in my hotel lobby at seven o'clock in the morning! If you are not there then you could forget about everything! This is your first and last opportunity to talk!"

"Perfect, tomorrow is my day off! Ok I will see you tomorrow! Bye! Oh and have a good night!"

"Yes alright seven o'clock don't forget! Oh and don't eat breakfast, good night as well Harry."

"So that went well! What did he say?"

"To meet him at seven o'clock at his hotel lobby!"

"Well it's pretty late do you want to sleep over or are you want me to drive your house?"

"Umm… I'll sleep here anyways I have half my things here anyways! Oh and so you think you can drop me off tomorrow?"

"Sure anything for you, now go to sleep! I will wake you up tomorrow at six!"

The next day Harry didn't even need Angie to wake him up. He had woken up at five thirty in the morning to shower and get dressed.

"My, my someone is up early! My Harry aren't you handsome?"

"Angie no time to lose. Take a shower and get dressed I want to beat the morning traffic."

"Ok, well it is six so to get there on time we have to leave now. I'll just shower when I get home! Let's go!" Angie was right they barley go through morning traffic. "Wow this is one fine Hotel! This Draco guy must be loaded?"

"He is! His family is one of the most important in the wizarding community!"

"Lucky! Why can't I ever find a rich guy?"

"You did!"

"Who?"

"Me!"

"You?"

"Yes, my godfather was rich and so were my parents so when they all died they left me all there money."

"And where is it?"

"In England."

"Why?"

"Don't worry maybe I when all this stuff is figured out with Draco I will take you to England"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really, really?

"Yes, don't you believe me?"

"Yes, oh and when we go do you think you could help me find Tom Felton?"

"Whatever you say!"

"Ok, I love you! Good luck I'll pray for you!"

Harry got out of the car and entered the Hotel Lobby.

"Harry?"

Harry turned at the sound of his name being called.

Rage: O.o Wow that took forever to update! I have just finished VBS! I was so excited! Sorry if this chapter sucks! But I promise to make it up to you with the next chapter!

Draco: Sorry to burst your bubble but all your chapters suck!

Angie: So when are we going to go to England? I want to meet Tom Felton!

Rage: Who doesn't? He is sooooooooooo HOT! I love him!

Angie: No I do!

Rage: Whatever until next time!


	4. Chapter Three: Under one condition

Rage: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but I don't work on weekends. Naw just messin' with yas! Thank you to all the people that reviewed believe it or not it really makes me feel special.

Draco: Yeah special ed.

Harry: Be nice of else.

Draco: Or else what Potter? Are you going to spank me?

Harry: No, because you would like that wouldn't you.

Draco: Of course not Potter! What do you take me for, your kinky sex slave?

Harry: I don't do you want to be?

Angie: Ok boys let's not talk like this because this is still a teen rating!

Rage: I think I am going to change the rating already in this chapter because I don't know if I could use kinky, or sex slave in a teen rating. Besides this plot line includes a lemon! Yes people a lemon. If you don't like the lemon then I am sorry, but I am giving you enough warning! I would like to you all to know that I don't own Harry Potter. So all can now rest assure because if I did own Harry Potter I would make Harry and Draco get together! I would also kidnap Tom Felton (Shit I wasn't suppose to revel my future plans) Just kidding! Hahahaha **:Shifts around nervously:**

Tom Felton: **:Looks at a list of the people who to stay away from:** Hmm… I've got new people on this list and they've tied for first place. Angie and Rage! Well it's always nice to know!

Rage: O.o That was random! Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Under One Condition 

"Harry?"

Harry turned at the sound of his name being called.

"Draco"

"Yes who were you expecting the Queen?"

"No… but you know… I mean… yeah"

"Whatever Potter, hurry up because I already have breakfast reservation in the little restaurant in the Hotel."

Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him to the restaurant. Harry couldn't be any happier, that was when he made a realization, he had been an idiot to have rejected Draco. He knew that when he confessed to Draco his feeling he wouldn't have gotten rejected. In fact it was Harry that had rejected Draco.

"Draco… do…"

" Yes Harry?"

" Never mind I'll ask you later."

"Whatever Potter, now hurry or we'll be late and I hate being late."

Draco and Harry sat themselves in a corner of the restaurant. _Wow this place looks expensive. _Harry thought to himself.

"Good Morning Sirs, what can I get you to drink?"

"Umm… ca"

" A glass of your finest white wine"

"Ok, and for you sir?"

"I'll have a lemonade. Thank you" Angrily Harry waited for the waitress to leave to comment on Draco's behavior. "Why did you interrupt me?"

"Why Potter, because you were taking to long that is why."

"No I wasn't, I was about to order when you interrupted me!"

"Excuse me, here are your drinks, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, let me have the all American breakfast"

"Ok, and you sir"

"I'll have the same" Harry was still kind of mad, but got over it once his breakfast was served. "So how them apples?"

"Excuse me Potter?"

"Nothing it is just a conversation starter! … What? Angie uses it all the time and it actually works"

"Has living here in America with these muggles affected your thinking?"

"No, but it was just so quiet. But if it makes you feel any better living with these American muggles has made me ADD."

"ADD? What is that?"

"Oh, it's an Attention Deficit Disorder, almost every muggle person has it here. I think it's an American thing"

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave?"

Harry practically chocked on the piece of ham that he had been eating. "Well you see… I… do you really want to know?"

"Yes Harry I have been wanting to know since that night you left."

"I left because I because I didn't want a relationship. I mean I did but subconsciously I didn't, so I blamed it on fear of being rejected."

"That is the lamest excuse ever, but then again it is Potter were talking about. You know Potter you are one insecure person."

"Draco"

"Yes" Draco said without looking from his eggs and ham.

It took all of Harry courage to ask the next part "Dracodoyouloveme?"

"That is the most stupid question you have ever asked me Potter."

"Well… I …"

"Of course I love you Potter, never have stopped loving you, in fact it is a curse."

"Do you really?"

"Must I repeat it again? I love you Potter! I love Harry Potter and never have!"

"Well I love you to Draco?"

"Really?"

"Yes really, did you know I gave up on magic because it reminded me of you?"

"Well that was stupid"

"No it wasn't! Dracowillyoubemybofriend?"

"No!"

"But, I thought you loved me?"

"I do but how do I know your not going to leave me _again_ or more importantly how do I know that your subconscious wants me? Eh Potter did you ever once considered my feelings? By the look on your face it seems not!"

"But I do want you! Everyday I saw your face, when I was working, when I was sleeping, in everyone I dated, and I especially saw you when I took a shower. Shit I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! Damn!"

"Do you really think about me I the shower?"

"Yeah…" Harry said in a small voice.

"Oh, Harry you are so cute when you blush! Ok I'll be your boyfriend… but before you get your hopes up there is one condition."

"A condition? Malfoy you can't but a condition on love."

"Of course you can my dearest Harry! You see when you left you left me all depressed and lonely. So to make you suffer, I mean pay, no …ok if you can re-woe me in the let me see when do I leave? Ok you have exactly one week and if you can successfully woe me once more I'll be your boyfriend. Do you think you can do it Potter?"

"Of course, no one has ever been able to resist me gay or straight!"

"Potter you are so full of yourself! So what are you going to do to woe me Harry?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait! So when does the wooing begin?"

" I'll give you a chance and I will let it start tomorrow"

"Really? Wow mister Malfoy? Draco Malfoy giving little old' me a chance to woe you starting tomorrow? Oh what an honor!" Harry was now laughing.

"You know what Potter? Never mind that Potter I'm leaving!" Draco made a move to get up but Harry stopped him.

"Draco, honey, don't leave I'll accept you challenge! Just be prepared!"

"For what?"

"Oh it's a surprise! Any who I have to leave, I'll see you later."

"Wait, let me pay and I'll give you a ride."

"Please, aren't I suppose woe you not the other way around, don't worry I'll call Angie."

"No, I rather take you, rather than _her_."

"_Her_, I hear a hint of jealousy!"

" Am not"

"Are not what?"

"Nothing, ok then let's go."

"Ok let me pay."

"Oh no honey let me."

"Ok then I'll just call up the limo."

"Limo?" Harry's jaw just dropped.

"Yes, how else would you think I'd travel?"

"I don't know… I just… let me go pay."

Draco just loved the look on Harry's face when he told them they were going to ride in a limo. When Harry came back, he came back and offered his arm like a true gentleman and Draco accepted, they walked arm in arm down the lobby toward the limo. Harry felt in heave not only did he have Draco at his side but he was also in a limo. Harry's ride came to an abrupt stop, he was already home, Harry leaned over and pecked Draco on the cheek. Like little boys both blushed.

"Umm… I'll see you later."

"Umm… ok bye"

"Bye"

Harry entered the house.

"So how was it?"

"What?"

Rage: Well that was the chapter! Umm… yeah I changed my mind there isn't going to be a lemon until the last chapter! So don't worry!

Draco: Ewww… Harry kissed my cheek!

Harry: Oh I'm sorry **:Drags Draco to the nearest closet and snogs him to death:**

Draco: …

Angie: Well that shut him up!

Harry: Who's in my house?

Rage: Well whom else!

Harry: Draco?

Draco: Yes it will be me and you can knock the living daylights out of me!

Rage: I said there wouldn't be any lemon until the last chapter. Ok I know this chapter was short but I will have the next one up shortly. Until next time!


End file.
